


Good girl

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved to use her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sksdwrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/gifts).



> A drabble written for kinkfest 2013, not entered because I was too late to claim the prompt.  
> That didn't keep me from writing the drabble.

Draco grabbed Hermione by her hair, holding her head in place as he pushed his cock into her mouth, down her throat. Hermione closed her eyes when the cock hit the back of her throat, in attempt at controlling her gag reflex.

“That’s it, take it you dirty cunt,” he said before he pushed his cock deeper into her throat. Quickly pulling his cock out of her wet mouth, a string of saliva connecting his cock to her bruised lips.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” he asked.

“Yes sir,” she admitted. Draco pulled her hair backwards, forcing her head to follow.

“I thought so. Let’s use that slutty mouth of yours some more.” Obediently she opened her mouth when he placed his cock in front of her. He watched her pretty lips for a second, enjoying the hot and wet cave that had brought him so much pleasure.

Guiding his cock to her greedy mouth, he groaned when he saw her lips close around his cock again. Instantly, she began to suck as he fucked her face, slowly in the beginning, before going faster. Grabbing the sides of her head with both his hands, he pushed his cock deeper every time, loving the way her pink lips moved around his cock.

Her hands were tied behind her back, it was for her own good since she always tried to push herself away from him whenever she started to gag. He enjoyed seeing her squirm, the saliva that escaped her struggling mouth, her big eyes when she wasn’t able to move, and the black makeup that ran down her face every time he pushed his cock down her throat. He personally requested that she would put on a lot of dark eye makeup because he loved seeing the mess on her face. He simply loved to fuck her face.

“Such a good cocksucker,” he said and held her head a few seconds while his cock was deep down her throat. Her gag reflex kicked in and he felt her throat trying to prevent anything from passing through. He kept his cock there two more seconds before pulling out, enjoying the amount of spit that had formed in her mouth, and was dripping down on the floor between them.

“Good girl.” Hermione smiled slightly as she tried to get her breath back to normal. "Let's see if you can make me come." She nodded before opening her mouth, granting him entrance.

Draco grabbed his dick, and placed it in her wet lips. Instantly she started bobbing her head up and down his hard prick, sucking and licking it like her life depended on it. Draco allowed her to do it alone a minute before helping her. Once in awhile he pushed his cock deeper down her throat, making her gag, before he continued fucking her sweet mouth.

"Just like this," he said when he recognized the change in his body, preparing him for an orgasm. All she could do during those moments was to stay calm and keep her gag reflex under control, especially when he decided to push his cock deeper into her throat.  
A deep growling escaped Draco as his orgasm hit him, shooting his cum into her mouth and down her gulletthroat.

Hermione swallowed every drop of it, knowing that if any of it touched the floor she would be punished.

When he was satisfied he pulled his cock out of her mouth and tucked it back into his trousers. He looked down at Hermione, the heavy makeup around her eyes smudged down her face, her mouth and jaw wet from the abuse.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked her.

"Yes sir," she replied. He sat down in front of her, staring into her brown eyes.

"Let's see just how much you enjoyed it," he said and reached his hand between her legs. Her knickers were wet, dripping in fact. Hermione closed her eyes as he played with her. He knew exactly how to bring her to the edge, and within a minute she was trembling as her own climax reached her.

"Good girl," he said when most of the orgasm was over. She was still enjoying herself and didn't even open her eyes to look at him.

He moved his wet fingers up to her mouth, pushing them in and watching her as she licked her own juices. "Perfect little whore," he said and stood up. "Come by my room tonight, I want to fuck that perfect mouth of yours again."

He pulled out his wand and released her hands, before he left her room.


End file.
